La couleur de la haine
by Helenajane62200
Summary: résumé à l'intérieur


Don't me Angry! 

La couleur de la HAINE

Résumé :Bruce banner à une vie banale, mais quand une explosion dans le labo ou il travaille comme scientifique explose projetant des rayons gamma sur lui .Il s'aperçoit après le choc qu'il est le seul survivant , mais son organisme est contaminé par un virus qui se développe progressivement qui le transforme en créature doté d'une force incroyable décuplé par la colère et quand un secret sur son passé est dévoilé ,Bruce est fou de rage et décide de se servir de sa nature pour assouvir son désir de vengeance .

Genre : Drame, supernatural, crime, romance

WARNING:Deathfic, dark romance.

Chapter1: Bad Day

Le scientifique vérifia une dernière fois les paramètres de l'expérience avec son assistance mais ex -petit amie Betty Ross.

"Apparemment tout est en règle".

Il indiqua à un autre scientifique d'appuyer sur le bouton.

La machine se mit en route quand l'ordinateur détecta une erreur.

Voix off:Atttention, Taux anormale de rayons gamma, veuilllez évacuer le secteur G6

Mais banner voulut réparer cela quand Betty lui barra la route.

"MAIS ÇA VA PAS, T'A ENTENDU IL FAUT PARTIR "

"Non je dois terminer cette expérience coûte que coute ".

Il la repoussa puis la jeune femme s'éloigna sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Il s'approcha de très près de l'appareil puis trifouilla dans les fils de circulation qui soudainement explosa le propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Bruce nooooooon" hurla la jeune femme qui s'effondra en pleurs.

Le lendemain, Hopital de San Francisco :

"Bruce est ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda t'elle

Il ouvrit les yeux un peu groggy par les médicaments et réussit à lui dire d'une voix faible "oui"

Tu te rends compte que tu es encore en vie après ce qui s'est passé.

Hein de quoi parler t'elle, qu'est ce qui s'était passé. Une fulgurante migraine le traversa et il se mit à convulser.

Affolé Betty appela l'infirmière qui accourra vers le patient prenant son pouls, sa tension qui était très élevé puis son corps cessa de trembler et il referma ses yeux.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé madame Ross, surveillez-le et signalez si d'autres signes apparaisse"

"D'accord " Elle prit sa main et la serra fort contre elle.

Guéris - vite Bruce, je t'en supplie fais-le pour moi.

Elle lâcha sa main puis se dirigea vers la porte quand son bras se leva.

Elle s'approcha et aperçut des toutes petites taches vertes sur son bras.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"

Soudain le bras l'agrippa fortement qu'elle hurla de douleur.

"Arrêtes, bruce réveille-toi".

L'homme se releva de son lit en respirant bruyamment crachant du sang que la jeune femme s'empressa de lui donner une bassine.

La sueur coula sur son front et une vague de froid le submergea qu'il frissonna.

L'infirmière et deux collègues alertés par les bruits entrèrent dans la chambre.

"Que s'est t'il passer madame ?"

Rien... rien vous pouvez partir, merci.

Ils repartirent et Betty sortit une petite seringue, ses taches vertes l'intriguait et plaça un garrot sur son bras, trouva une veine et le piqua prélevant un peu de son sang qui était mi rouge-mi verte.

Elle le mit dans son sachet et dès qu'elle rentrera étudiera cette étrange substance.

Quelle que chose n'était pas normale, pourquoi il était toujours en vie, ça n'avait pas de sens, quelque soit le problème elle trouvera une solution.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur son front et referma la porte. Une fois dehors elle prit ses clés de voiture, ouvrit la portière et démarra en vitesse.

Elle gara son S.U.V (j'adore ces voitures) au parking, puis aperçut des bandes jaunes et des panneaux d'avertissement barrer l'accès au bâtiment de recherche génétique humaine.

"Eh merde, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié l'accident."

Elle composa le numéro d'un ami qui travaillait dans un autre centre.

"Allo? C'est moi betty, dis moi tu peux faire une recherche pour moi ?"

"Oui bien sur pas de problème "

"Merci je t'envoie ça de suite " Elle retourna à l'intérieur de sa voiture, rangea le sachet puis pressa le bouton.

L'écran afficha : Envoi en cour, puis Terminée.

Elle reprena son téléphone.

Tu l'as reçu ?

"Oui, c'est bizarre attends je vais le poser sur une lamelle et l'étudier au microscope."

"Ok"

Elle prit avec une pincette un extrait du contenu puis le déposa sur une lamelle qu'elle plaça en dessous du microscope puis régla l'angle de vue et le zoom.

Le microscope était relié à l'ordinateur, elle put voir les données qui s'affichaient.

"Je suis désolé mais ton ami semble avoir un virus extrêmement dangereux qui à modifier son organisme."

"Comment ça ?modifier"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à voir plus, excuse j'ai mon boss qui arrive d'un moment à l'autre, Bisous je te tiens au courant si y'a du nouveau ?

Elle raccrocha puis décida de retournait voir Bruce.

Elle passa les limites de vitesse slalonnant entre les voitures.

Elle gara sa voiture en travers puis des flics étaient postés à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Elle leva la tête et vit que le mur de la chambre de son ex ami détruit.

Elle s'adressa à un policier qui mâchouillait un chewing -gum.

Que c'est t'il passer sheriff?

"J'en sais rien ma p'tit dame, maintenant foutez-moi le camp d'ici "

Connard siffla t'elle entre ses dents.

Tanpis elle allait surement être arrêté pour ça mais son ex petit ami avait besoin d'aide alors oublions les bonnes manières.

Elle repéra une voiture de flic qui avait laissé sa portière ouverte.

Elle monta dans la voiture et se mit à l'inspecter à la recherche d'un glock, elle trouva enfin puis vérifia si il était chargé et sortit du véhicule.

Elle se boucha l'oreille gauche, leva son bras droit et fit feu.

BAM!

Tous les policiers et personnes présentes courèrent dans tous les sens.

Elle passa les limites de vitesse sillonnant entre les voitures.

Elle gara sa voiture en travers puis des flics étaient posté à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Elle leva la tête et vit que le mur de la chambre de son ex ami détruit.

Elle s'adressa à un policier qui mâchouillait un chewing -gum.

Que c'est t'il passer sheriff?

"J'en sais rien ma p'tit dame, maintenant foutez-moi le camp d'ici "

Connard siffla t'elle entre ses dents .

Tanpis elle allait surement être arrêter pour ça mais son ex petit ami avait besoin d'aide alors oublions les bonnes manières.

Elle repéra une voiture de flic qui avait laissé sa portière ouverte.

Elle monta dans la voiture et se mit à l'inspecter à la recherche d'un glock, elle trouva enfin puis vérifia si il était chargé et sortit du véhicule.

Elle se boucha une oreille, leva son bras droit et fit feu.

BAM!

Tous les policiers et personnes présentes courèrent dans tous les sens.

Elle prit son élan et sauta sur la bande jaune puis courra jusqu'a l'ascenseur qui était en panne .

"Fais ch*er "

Elle poussa la porte des escaliers et gravit quatre à quatre les marche.

Enfin elle trouva la chambre et l'ouvrit.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle ne bougea pas trop horrifié par  
>ce que son amie faisait à cette pauvre infirmière qui se recroquevillait terrorisé par les coups qu'elle subissait.<p>

Bruce continuait à la brutaliser quand je décidais d'intervenir en lui affligeant une énorme gifle qui ne laissa aucune trace.

"TU TE CALME D'ACCORD ELLE TA RIEN FAIT"

"Détrompe-toi elle sait quelque chose et je ne pouvais pas rien faire, je me devais de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'est la voix qui m'a ordonner ça "

"Qui ...quelle voix t'a dit ça?"

"Mon double maléfique "

"Ton quoi? Arrête de me prendre pour une conne, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

" Si tu savais à qu'elle point cette sensation de légèreté, de liberté, de puissance me procure un plaisir immense"

Il regarda la fenêtre en esquissant un sourire puis se retourna en regardant de ses yeux coloré d'un vert limpide.

Betty ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Bruce puis lentement s'approcha pour l'admirer.

Sa beauté irréelle la laissa sans voix puis ses lèvres si tentantes, elle y gouta une première fois appréciant la saveur et approfondit le baiser se collant un peu plus contre lui appréciant la chaleur de son corps.

Humm, je t'aime NON je ne peux pas.

Elle s'enfuya de la chambre le cœur battant se retrouvant dans le couloir.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur s'asseyant par terre en fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Soudain une voix masculine oh combien séduisante se fit entendre.

Elle sursauta et se mit à crier.

"Va t'en oh sinon j'hurle 1...2..."

"Tu le feras pas car tu sais que je ne ferai pas de mal ou peut être pas maintenant oh oui j'aime ça bande d'humains vous êtes tous les mêmes mais ne dit on pas que la cruauté est humaine HAHAHA."

"Plus sérieusement, ne me provoque pas, je n'aime pas ça.

"Bruce je sais que tu souffre d'une maladie, je peux t'aider "

«JE N'AI BESOIN D'AIDE DE PERSONNE grrrr "

Chapitre2:Shut up!

Elle persista à le convaincre de se faire soigner.

"Si tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, je t'en prie accepte ".

NON !Ne me force pas MAINTENANT DEGAGE !Il le sentit se manifestait en lui et empêcha de prendre le contrôle ne voulant pas blesser Betty mais le monstre en lui ne semblait pas de cette avis .

Betty n'eut pas l'intention de partir quand son portable vibra .Elle reconnut la voix de son amie et soupira de soulagement.

BETTY JE TE LE DIRAIS PAS UNE DERNIERE FOIS VA T'EN! .La colère le rongea peu à peu et perdit tout contrôle de soi-même mais réussit à garder son apparence normale.

Betty occupait au téléphone ne vit rien et c'est quand son portable lui fut violement retirer l'envoyant valser au bout du couloir qu'elle releva la tête.

Oh ce n'est pas vrai! , Elle courra récupérer son portable et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

"Ça à empirer, j'ai peur."

Dis moi, il est agressive, violent énuméra son amie.

"Oui pourquoi ?".

Ce virus en lui se nourrit exclusivement des émotions fortes comme la colère, le stress ... et quand je t'ai dit que son organisme serait modifier, c'est parce que ce virus n'agit pas que sur le mental mais aussi sur le physique qu'il le transforme en monstre et plus sa colère grandira, plus il nous sera difficile de le traiter, Je suis sincèrement désolé mais jamais au cours de ma carrière je n'ai eu affaire à ce cas particulier.

Ça fait rien Helena, je te remercie pour ce que tu fais.

Elle n'eut le temps de dire au revoir que L'homme se transforma sous ses yeux déchirant ses habits révélant un monstre vert imposante mesurant au moins deux mètres.

Betty recula en arrière manquant de se cogner la tête contre le mur puis apercevant une porte ,elle s'enferma à double tour respirant et inspirant tentant de maitriser sa peur mais tout à coup ,la créature défonça la porte d'un coup de poing .

Elle se réfugia derrière les stocks de médicaments.

Le silence emplissa la pièce, d'abord hésitante elle sortit de sa cachette sur la pointe des pied et se risqua à ouvrir la porte .Pour l'instant aucun danger mais elle continua à avancer tout doucement, Elle buta sur une planche mais se rattrapa sur le radiateur installé à côté d'ou elle se trouvait auparavant.

Elle sursauta quand elle crut entendre un bruit, elle appuya à toute vitesse sur son portable qu'elle avait ressortit demandant que son amie vienne au plus vite possible.

2 minutes après elle reçut un mess de son amie disant :" Désolé je ne peux pas, j'ai une conférence de presse à tenir "

"Bon je vois que je peux compter sur personne" dit t'elle agacée puis courra à la recherche d'une aide qu'elle ne trouva pas.

Elle sortit du bâtiment et le vit en très mauvais état


End file.
